Waited For So Long
by InuGuardian1984
Summary: Ginny chose Quidditch over family, leaving Harry and James on their own. Draco lost Astoria and a his daughter in childbirth, leaving him to raise Scorpius. When Harry comes to teach Defense, they begin to realize that some things are worth waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the series. Original characters are just that, original, and are of my own creation. Any resemblances, mannerisms, or names similar to actual persons is pure coincidence and no infringement is intended. I claim no monetary compensation in the creation of this work of fanfiction. I enjoy playing with the characters in an effort to amuse myself and others.

A/N: This is my first attempt at posting a Harry Potter Fiction. There are two versions of this story on two different websites. As is more geared toward more safe reading, I have decided to post the "clean" version of this story here. There will be swearing, violence, and adult themes, but there will be nothing explicit posted to this website. If this story looks familiar, it may be because you've seen an earlier post of it on the other website I'm posting it on. Because of a long hiatus that was necessary, I've taken a second look at the story and have changed some things, fixed many mistakes, and am reworking it.

While I have the first two or three chapters already completed, it will take me some time to rework and repost them, so please have patience. I am a working mother, so my time is stretched as it is, but I will work hard to get out new chapters after I have updated the first ones.

Please, feel free to drop a review and tell me how I'm doing. While flames are not allowed on sites, there's still the occasional few that make it past security. We like grilling out, down here in Texas, so any flames will be put on the grill and will be slow roasted and fed to the dogs. I do take well to constructive criticism, and I welcome any chances to grow as a writer from those who have more experience than myself.

Chapter 1

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The home away from home for dozens of children for nine months of the year. A place where children with magical gifts come to learn about their talent, how to control their abilities, and of the world they were born into. For one Harry J. Potter, it became many things over the course of seven years.

Harry looked up at the towering structure before him in awe. After the final battle against Voldemort, reconstruction of the school began almost immediately. The finished product was more than he could believe. Harry hadn't stayed during the rebuilding process, choosing instead to enroll in the Ministry of Magic's Auror Program.

There he stood, 13 years later, a medically discharged Auror and the newest addition to the faculty of Hogwarts. Headmistress Minerva McGonnagall had contacted him just two months prior, at the end of last term, and had offered him the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. At the time, Harry couldn't have asked for a better offer.

A gentle tug on his cloak brought Harry's mind back to the present. He looked down at the wide, green eyes of his son, James Sirius. The boy was a near look-alike to him, taking very few of Ginny's traits.

The thought of his ex-wife brought a pinch of pain to Harry's heart. He'd loved the red-head fiercely and had been deeply hurt when she chose her Quidditch career over her family.

"Daddy?" James softly ventured.

Harry looked down at his son and nodded his head. "Let's go, Jamie," he replied and started forward again.

As they neared the double-door entrance, James' eyes widened in wonder. He knew he would one day dwell in the great castle. He didn't think that day would be so soon. His father had told him many stories of his adventures and mishaps from his school days. He couldn't wait to attend the school and learn and be just like his father.

The enchanted building's doors opened for them and they were admitted into the entrance hall. Harry looked around and took in the new interior. It appeared to same, except for the lack of aging on the stones. The moving paintings had all turned and gazed upon the welcome intruders. Greetings of "Hello Harry" and "Welcome back, Mr. Potter" followed the two.

As they reached the Great Hall, a blond headed figure, one Harry hadn't seen in years, stepped out in front of them.

Draco Malfoy walked through the halls of Hogwarts in a fashion not all that dissimilar from his late godfather. Leave it to the Headmistress to put him on an errand while he was in the middle of brewing potions. Apparently their new DADA instructor had arrived and she was far too busy to greet the man herself.

_Not even the courtesy of telling me his name,_ he grumbled in his head. Deciding not to make the newcomer wait, Draco took a shortcut through the Great Hall and quickened his pace. He passed through the entrance and stopped just outside the Hall. He turned to the left and was nearly floored by the sight before him.

Blue steel eyes met forest green and both men stood motionless, staring at each other. It was painfully obvious that neither had expected the other.

Harry, the first to come out of their staring contest, took the dozen steps to reach the still disbelieving Draco. He didn't speak as he observed the changes 13 years had on his former rival. Draco's hair was still the bright platinum blond it had been all through school. His pale skin a shade darker than it had been. A couple inches taller than Harry, though Harry was heavier built. Harry couldn't stop looking at Draco's eyes. They used to hold so much animosity and disdain. Now...Now there seemed to be a distinct brightness in them. Not an open kindness, but a definite change.

"You're Draco Malfoy," James announced in a matter-of-face tone. "Dad's told me lots about you. Like how you and him were always fighting and how you were the best competition against him in Quidditch." James looked over the man in front of him and cocked his head slightly in thought. "Are you still good at potions? Dad's not great at them. Will you teach me to brew potions as good as you?"

"Jamie..." Harry admonished, only to be interrupted by a soft, low-pitched chuckle.

"Potter, it does not surprise me that your son would behave in such a manner," they Slytherin jabbed. Draco knelt down to James' level and gazed seriously into the youth's eyes. "What's your name, young man?" he asked the boy.

James looked up into Harry's amused face in question. At his father's confirmation, he turned and met the blond's gaze. "I'm James Sirius Potter and I'm nine years old," he replied with as much confidence as he could muster.

Draco nodded his head in thought. "If you promise to try your hardest," he paused and glanced up at Harry, "and promise not to be as terrible as your father," he smiled at the Gryffindor's glare, "I don't see why not. As long as it's alright with your dad."

James spun around quickly and laid pleading eyes on his father. "Please, Dad? Please, please, please? You know I want to learn potions more than anything!"

Harry looked between James and Draco uncertainly. "Let's get settled and give me some time to think about it." When his son's shoulders slumped in disappointment, he settled his hand on the boy's head.

Draco stood and directed the Potters to follow him. After walking a short distance, he focused on the man beside him. Harry hadn't changed much since he last saw him. He'd grown taller and wider from his Auror training, that was obvious. His hair still held that damned rebellious tussle. His eyes were the same green, only wizened.

_He's aged well,_ Draco thought to himself.

Harry, having felt the man's study of him, locked eyes with the Potions Master and raised a brow in question.

Draco once again turned his attention in front of him. "If my son had asked the same of me," he stated, "my answer would have been the same as yours." He glanced over in time to see mild surprise on the other man's face. "Our positions in school and for most of the war would have made me highly wary of you."

"But I'm not wary of you..." Harry began, only to be interrupted again.

"Yes, you are," Draco said firmly. "You are, and there is no reason for you not to be." They stopped before the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office and faced each other. "We've both changed in 13 years, Harry. I don't deny that. But we haven't kept in touch, haven't spoken to each other, in those 13 years. We don't know how much the other has changed. You'd be a fool to trust openly right away."

As Draco said the password and the gargoyle stepped aside fro them, Harry gazed upon his old rival in a new light. He was right, of course. As much as Draco had helped during, and after, the war, Harry still didn't trust him. He followed the Potions professor up the winding staircase and couldn't help the amazement at how much the blond had matured. _If only he had been like this in school,_ Harry mused. _We could have been great friends._

They reached the Headmistress' office and Harry was pleased to note that in the decade that he'd been gone, nothing much had changed. The portraits still hung on the wall, the Sorting Hat sat on his stool in a corner and nearly all the gadgets and nick-knacks Dumbledore had collected remained in their places. The newest additions, Harry noted,were the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonnagall herself.

"Aunt Minni!" James shouted as he pushed his way passed the two men in front of him. He rounded the large desk and all but launched himself at the gray-haired, former head of Gryffindor House.

Minerva braced herself as much as she could against a flying nine year old boy. His arms wrapped around her neck and she enfolded the boy in her own. When she saw his father prepared to get onto him, she raised her hand and shook her head, signaling that she was fine.

"I may be an old woman, Harry, but the day when I am treated as a fragile porcelain doll is a way off." She then peeled the younger potter from her form and stood him before her. "Let me look at you, young man," she said as she studied him. "Why James Sirius Potter. I do believe that you have grown at least a foot since your birthday. Is your father giving you Skele-Gro in hopes that you will not be as short as he was in school?" She looked up at Harry and winked.

Harry grumbled quietly. While it didn't shock him that Minerva would poke fun at him, she well knew that his height had been an issue with him for a time. What did surprise him, however, was hearing Draco laughing next to him. He glanced over to the man beside him and saw him laughing openly.

Harry glared at the blond and gave him a mock death-glare. "Laugh it up, ferret," he growled, which only caused Draco to laugh harder.

"Calm down, scar-head," he retorted after he regained control of himself. "She's right, you know?"

"I was tall enough to whip you on a broom all those years."

"It's because you were so small that you were able to beat me."

Minerva watched the two men with a familiar twinkle in her eye. It appeared that her fear of her two professors causing problems could be put to rest. She brought her attention back to the boy in her arms.

"I've got something for you," she informed James as she pulled away from him. She opened the bottom drawer to her desk , reached in, and pulled out a long, thin, wrapped box. She handed the gift to the now very wide-eyed child. "Go sit over there while I talk to your father and Professor Malfoy."

James nodded his head and obediently did as was told.

Minerva peaked over at him once more before returning to the men in front of her. "if you two are quite finished," she interrupted, "I believe we should get down to it."

Harry nodded his head and sat in a chair across from the Headmistress.

"I should go check on Scorpius," Draco announced. Turn to Harry, he said, "It's good to have you back at Hogwarts, Potter. Let's hope you're a better teacher than you were at student." He bobbed his head at the two in farewell and exited the office.

A/N: I realize that the grammar during James' speaking parts is atrocious. But if you are near children between the ages of 6 and 12 for any period of time, you would know that their grammar is some of the worst out there. As I do work with children in that age group, I felt it would be more believable if I incorporated that knowledge to give James' character a little more depth. When I introduce Scorpius, obviously, being a Malfoy, his manner of speaking will be different from James in that Draco is raising him to be a pure-blood heir, and therefor must have a higher level of maturity at a young age. We will see him change and grow as the Potters associate more and more with the Malfoys, and vice versa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the series. Original characters are just that, original, and are of my own creation. Any resemblances, mannerisms, or names similar to actual persons is pure coincidence and no infringement is intended. I claim no monetary compensation in the creation of this work of fanfiction. I enjoy playing with the characters in an effort to amuse myself and others.

A/N: I apologize for the long absence and the delay in the next chapter, especially after I said that it wouldn't be that long. Between preparing for family coming down that I haven't seen in three years, Spring Break for my local school district, and my son being hospitalized with pneumonia, I haven't had much time. My son is better and has been for the past couple of weeks, but it was still quite the ordeal. I won't promise that such a break won't happen again, but I am going to try my best to avoid it. After this chapter, only half of chapter three is written, so I will do what I can when I can and post it as soon as I can.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews I have received and for all of the alerts, story and author, that I have gotten. I know some authors withhold chapters based on reviews, but I think that even alerts are great because I still know that people enjoyed what they read. So, thank you, everyone. I get so very excited when my email alert goes off on my phone and I see that it's from .

This chapter is mild and there aren't any warnings, except for perhaps language. It is a little longer than chapter one, I think, so hopefully that will make up for the long wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Harry watched the blond Slytherin leave the room in near disbelief. Did he and Draco Malfoy really just have a civil conversation? He turned away from the door as he shook his head. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the world was coming to and end.

Minerva gazed upon her former pupil in amusement. She had a pretty good idea where his thoughts were. "Much can change in 13 years, Harry," she reminded him. "Mr. Malfoy has been through many trials in the past several years. He has changed."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah," he acknowledged. "I had read about what happened to Astoria. I'm glad to see that he's come out of it as well as he has. How's Scorpius been holding up?"

Minerva pursed her lips together in sadness. "He's very quiet. After they lost Astoria and the baby, he closed himself off. When he and Draco are together, I can see how he was come out a little." She glanced over at James, who was now playing with the practice want she had gotten him. "How are the two of you doing?"

Harry smiled and shifted positions in his chair in an effort to get more comfortable. "As well as can be expected, I guess," he informed her. "He's better now than he was at first. Ginny comes by to see him when she can. The whole Weasley can stays in touch."

Minerva's head bobbed up and down as she nodded. "And how are you doing, Harry?" she asked, giving him the stern yet caring look that only she could pull off.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I'm okay, Minnie," he told her. "The leg aches sometimes, but I've got my cane and potions when I need them."

"Will you be alright teaching DADA? If I know you, you will turn it into a real hands-on class."

"You wouldn't have offered me the position if you didn't think I couldn't handle it, Minerva," Harry returned with a smile. "I'll be fine. I'll remember to take it easy when I need to."

James chose that moment to rejoin his father and eagerly sat in his lap. "Dad! Look at what Aunt Minnie gave me!" h exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement. "My very own wand!"

Harry readjusted the boy and examined his gift. "It's very nice," he decided. "And it was very nice of Minerva to give you something."

James heard the unspoken warning in his dad's voice and turned to the woman. "Thank you for my wand, Aunt Minnie."

"You are most welcome, James," she replied as she smiled at him. "Now, let's get you gents settled, shall we?"

They followed the Headmistress out of her office and down the stairs. As they went through the halls, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his school days. The stonework was new, though the layout remained the same.

Just as Harry noticed how close they were to Gryffindor Tower, they stopped. A painting of a griffin stood before them.

"Who's Head of House for Gryffindor this term?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Neville Longbottom has been HoH since his second term as a professor," she responded. "He's doing quite well and the children respect him."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Always knew he would turn out alright. And Luna?"

"Professor Longbottom has taken over for Sybil. As wonderful as Sybil was as a person, she's rather difficult to follow as a teacher. While Luna doesn't proclaim everyone's demises, the class has gained merit and popularity under her watch."

The two adults shared a laugh and turned their attention to the painting before them. "Now, I haven't set a password. I felt that I should leave that up to you. Should anything not be to your liking, let me know and we can have the house elves change it for you." After pulling out her wand, Minerva tapped twice on the painting and it slowly swung open.

Father and son followed the Headmistress in. As torches and candles lit through the room, they were held mesmerized by the sight. A warm room decorated in chocolate brown and cream surrounded them. Brown couches, chairs and tables were accentuated by cream colored pillows, throws and rugs. The walls were painted cream with dark brown floor moldings. As Harry took it all in, one thought came to mind. _Home._

"Daddy, this is so cool!" James yelled as he began running around the room. He went from one side of the room to the other, picking up one item or looking at something else.

Harry slowly walked and nodded his head approvingly. Turning to Minerva, he smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Minerva," he said sincerely. "This means a lot to me. To us."

The Headmistress just smiled. "Thank you, Harry," she returned. "I shall leave you both to get settled," she stated and left through the portrait.

Harry brought his attention to James, who had finally stopped running around. He regarded the boy for a moment before scooping him up and spinning in a circle. James latched onto his father and laughed loudly.

When the two calmed down, Harry kept his arms around his son and sighed happily. "This is a new start for us, Jamie," he mused.

James nodded his head in agreement. His eyes raked over their new home and he smiled brightly. _Yeah, a new start,_ he thought to himself. _We'll both be happier, Dad. I promise._

The next couple of days were spent making their home their own. Both muggle and magical pictures adorned the shelves, cloths were unpacked and sorted, and toys, books and knick-knacks were given homes. The space was filled with the memories and love that he two brought with them.

By the end of the week, James was ready to leave the confines of their secluded rooms. He looked around his room and smiled. The walls were a perfect shade of Texas-sky blue*. The dark cherry colored floor was just right for sliding across while wearing socks. A four-poster bed, which matched the floor, was draped in emerald green A few toys littered the floor, drawings and pictures covered the walls, and books lay scattered across a desk, bedside table and a bookcase.

Growing bored and needing to get out, James left his room in search of his dad. A quick glance around the living room told him that he wasn't there. Moving to a door by a large bookcase, he quietly opened it and peeked inside. The brightly lit study held large, dark wood bookcases, furniture, tables and a desk. Books littered the shelves and end tables. Rolls of parchment and an odd leaf of lined muggle notebook paper were scattered across the desk and large coffee table. That is where James found Harry, buried up to his ears in stacks of books and papers.

As James moved to knock on the door, Harry lifted his head and smiled at the boy. Harry's normally tousled hair looked even more disheveled. Harry had been working on lesson plans for the first semester* of the new term. He now had just over a month until the first day of classes.

"Come in, Jamie," Harry instructed his son as he tiredly rubbed his hands over his face. He'd been working on lesson plans for hours and was ready to wash his hands of them. He leaned back in the chair and wrapped his arms around James when he came up to him.

"Dad, can we go exploring?" he asked hopefully. "We've been up here a week now. I need to get out and I KNOW you won't let me go on my own."

Harry nodded his head. "You're right about that one," he confirmed. "Until you know your way around the castle, I don't want you wandering around by yourself. The castle is huge and it's easy to get lost." He paused and remembered his first day of classes. "On the very first day of our first term, Ron and I were late getting to Transfiguration. We thought we'd made it in before Minerva, but she was actually in her animagus form, a tabby cat, sitting on her desk."

"What did Aunt Minnie do?" James inquired, curious about his father's school days.

"She jumped from the desk and changed back while in the air. We were scolded for being late and she suggested transfiguring us into pocket watches. When we explained that we'd gotten lost, she then suggested a map."

James laughed at the story. It wasn't often that his dad would tell stories from school, but when he did, they were usually funny. His favorite stories were of the quidditch games Harry played. He couldn't wait until he could try out for the game in his own house.

James looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "Can we _please_ go outside today? Maybe go down to the village?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, we can go to Hogsmeade." He laughed when James jumped up and gave a "WHOOP!" of joy. The two left through the portrait and headed for the entrance.

The Potters walked down the halls and Harry pointed out various places and items to aid James in remembering his way through the large school. At the large double-door entrance, they were greeted by Draco and a younger replica of the Potions professor.

"Looks like we all had the same idea, eh Potter?" Draco asked as the two brunettes approached. "Headed down to Hogsmeade, then?"

Harry nodded his head. "Indeed we are, Malfoy," he confirmed. "I guess great minds think alike." He turned his attention to the boy who was trying to hide from them. "Tell me, Draco, who is this young gentleman behind you? Surely not any relation of yours. He's much too adorable to be a Malfoy."

"Very funny," the blond drolled. Draco turned slightly and revealed his son with a smile. "Harry, James, I would like to introduce you to my son, Scorpius Drake. Scorpius, this is an old classmate of mine, Harry Potter, and his son, James. Mr. Potter is going to be the Defense teacher this term."

The smaller blond looked over the newcomers with critical blue eyes. He'd heard about Harry Potter, and how he'd defeated the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. His father had also told him how he'd spoken on behalf of the Malfoy family and ultimately kept them out of Azkaban. And everyone knew of the accident that effectively ended his career as an Auror.

After a moment, Scorpius stepped forward shyly and tilted his head in greeting. "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Mister Potter," he quietly replied. "And you as well, James."

"The pleasure is all mine, Scorpius," Harry said as he smiled kindly at the boy.

James took a moment to study Scorpius just as he studied them. He took one step forward and extended his hand toward the other boy without saying a word.

Scorpius stared at the offered appendage briefly, then tentatively reached with his own and grasped the hand. The two smiled at each other, words completely unnecessary.

Harry and Draco watched their sons in awe. Seeing them accepting the offered friendship brought to mind their own first encounter. The men moved their gazes from the boys to each other. Just then, a sense of understanding passed between the two of them.

Draco slowly raised his hand and offered it to Harry. He watched the green-eyed man as he thought about his actions. He could see d the doubt and uncertainty in those emerald orbs. He dint' blame the other man at all for those feelings. Just as he was about to lower his hand, he felt Harry's warm hand gripping his.

The first thing Harry thought was that Draco had soft hands. Looking down at their joined hands, Harry couldn't help but ponder what would have happened if he'd accepted Draco's offer of friendship when they were children. What even would have changed? Which ones wouldn't have happened? He knew it was pointless to think about "what if" scenarios.

With lips upturned in a small smile, Harry turned to the boys who had started a quiet conversation. "Scorpius," he interrupted, "would it be alright with you if Jamie and I joined you and your father on your trek down to Hogsmeade?"

With a quick glance to his dad, Scorpius settled his gaze on Harry. "Yes, sir," he affirmed. He took a tiny step closer to James and allowed a grin to find a home on his lips. "I would like that very much."

End Chapter 2

*1-Texas-sky blue is an actual color. It's beautiful and one-of-a-kind.

*2-I split the year up into semesters. Two per term. It's what I grew up with and what I'm used to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the world of Harry Potter. Any original characters are just that, original. Any resemblances with real life persons, be they living, dead, or otherwise, is purely coincidental and no infringement is intended. I also do not own nor have any affiliation with places, companies, brands, and whatnot that may be used in this story. I will be vague on most items, and I may make up brands/products/companies in order to avoid any concerns.

A/N: Once again, I am sorry for the long wait, but I thank you for your patience. I have had most of this chapter rough-drafted and written up, so I had to take the time to rewrite it and fix several things. The latter part of this chapter is still fairly new, and I'm not sure how I feel about the flow of it, but I can't find a better way to write it. I look to the reviews of my wonderful readers to help with feedback, so I encourage you to review for me.

Also, I am thinking of adding an original character. I'm tossing around the idea of Dudley having a magical son or daughter, probably a daughter, and I'm thinking of bringing them in with the coming school year. I know I've seen at least one story, maybe two, where Dudley's been re-introduced with a child, and the idea has always had merit to me. I've got ideas for them, so what I need from you is: Would you be interested in me bringing in an extra character like that? Please let me know.

So I guess there is a big to do about stories possibly being taken from the site for reasons possibly unknown to them or others. My thought on it is, as sad as it is for a story to be lost forever, if the Admins feel that it needs to be removed, then it very well could be for a good reason. This site, from what I've seen, is quite lenient with what has been on the site. is not supposed to allow graphic imagery and such, and quite frankly, I'm shocked by the stories that have flown under the radar, so to speak. I am in no way meaning to disrespect the authors of those stories, and I will be the first to admit to reading them quite often, but there's a reason that there are other sites, such as , that allow things like that. If your story is going to have graphic imagery and things that are not supposed to be on one website, then just be prepared for the repercussions of your actions.

_Last Chapter:_

_With lips upturned in a small smile, Harry turned to the boys who had started a quiet conversation. "Scorpius," he interrupted, "would it be alright with you if Jamie and I joined you and your father on your trek down to Hogsmeade?"_

_With a quick glance to his dad, Scorpius settled his gaze on Harry. "Yes, sir," he affirmed. He took a tiny step closer to James and allowed a grin to find a home on his lips. "I would like that very much."_

Chapter 3

The journey to Hogsmeade village was quiet. The boys walked ahead of the men, talking quietly between themselves. Draco eyed his son with relief written on his face. Scorpius had become so withdrawn since the loss of Astoria and the baby. He rarely spoke to anyone other than himself, and even then it wasn't much. A small glimmer of hope bloomed in his chest for his son.

Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eye as they strolled down the well-worn path. As he studied the man, he couldn't help but be amazed by how time had changed him. The love in his blue eyes was plain to see as the blond kept his gaze on the younger Malfoy.

"They'll be good for each other," Harry said suddenly. He felt it when ice-blue eyes focused on him, but he kept his own on the boys. "They may not have been through the same things, but they both lost their mothers. It's a bit morbid, but it will provide a foundation for friendship."

As Harry explained his thoughts, Draco could understand and agreed with the former Gryffindor. Scorpius needed someone he could call a friend. "You don't care that your son is becoming friends with mine?" he queried curiously.

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. Our children are not us. We raised them differently than our...families...raised us. They will never have to go through half the things we had to." Harry turned his gaze to Draco and gave him a smile. "We can give them the chances we never got to have."

Draco nodded and pondered Harry's words for a moment. "I did offer you friendship at first. You turned me down."

"Can you blame me? You thought you were so much better than everyone else." Focusing on the road again, Harry sighted softly "What struck me the most was how you treated Ron. They have a large family, and it wasn't his fault he couldn't get things new like others could. At least the Weasleys took care of each other."

Draco didn't hide the confusion on his face. "What are you talking about? Everything I ever saw in your possession at school was brand new."

"That's because after I turned 11 and had access to my parents' vault at Gringotts, I could afford to buy new things." Harry could see Hogsmeade coming up quickly in front of them. "Before then, the Dursleys, my mother's relatives, gave me my cousin's clothes that didn't fit him. Contrary to previous popular belief, I wasn't spoiled, held in high regard, or even liked in my childhood home." Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "I sometimes think that they would have been happy if Voldemort had succeeded in killing me at some point."

Draco pursed his lips in contemplation. He understood now why Harry was the way he had been. It caused him to look at the man in a new light. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm surprised that the papers didn't have something to say about it."

"Oh, they asked often enough. I had every opportunity to talk about it and tell all. But much as I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why? I would have."

"Well, I'm not you now, am I?"

Draco laughed softly. "No, you're too Gryffindor to be me."

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry returned with a grin.

The Shrieking Shack came into view as they neared Hogsmeade. The sight of it, and the memories it brought back, caused Harry to break out in laughter. Everyone's eyes fell on him in question.

"What's so funny, Dad?" James asked as they stopped walking.

"Yes, Potter. What IS so funny?" Draco copied. "Have you finally gone off your rocker?"

Harry cast a sideways glance at Draco before smiling at his son. "Jamie, do you remember what I told you about my third year at school?"

James slowly nodded his head. "That's when you met Teddy's dad," he replied. "And when you learned about Uncle Sirius." He paused to remember all his dad had told him from his adventures. "Oh! The Dursleys didn't sign the permission form allowing you to go to Hogsmeade, so you had to sneak out by using Grandfather's invisibility cloak and the Map."

"Well, Potter, you certainly were a busy boy in school." He looked over at James curiously. "What map are you talking about?"

"It doesn't mat..." Harry hurried to say, only to be interrupted by his son.

"The Marauder's Map!" he exclaimed. "It's a map of Hogwarts. It shows where everyone is at any time and all of the secret passages."

"And how did your dad get such a treasure?"

Again, Harry moved to speak, but he was beaten to it by his child.

"He got it from Uncle George and Uncle Fred. They nicked it from Filch during a detention."

Draco watched Harry with growing amusement as the younger Potter kept revealing information. "And what does this have to do with the Shrieking Shack?" he asked, eager to know what Potter had been telling the boy.

"Dad said he went to Honeyduke's, then went to look for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. When he found them, you were there, Mister Malfoy. Dad said he couldn't hear what you were saying, but he knew it wasn't good. He said he threw snowballs at you and your friends and that you lot ran away, screaming about ghosts."

By the end of the tale, Harry was praying, "Merlin, strike me down now. Please," and Scorpius, who had remained quiet, was laughing softly.

"Really, Father?" he queried. "Afraid of ghosts? Wait until Peeves hears about that."

The older blond glared playfully at his son before turning back to Harry. "Let me make sure I've got this straight," he clarified. "In third year, you sneaked out of the castle, went to Hogsmeade under your damned cloak, and threw snowballs at me?"

Harry had the look of a child caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Nodding his head, he laughed quietly.

"I'll get you back for that, Potter," Draco grumbled. "Just you watch."

The group walked into the village and were greeted by the now bustling area. Even though school was on holiday, the shops and vendors appeared to have plenty of business.

Hogsmeade looked different in the summer, Harry noted. Where once everything looked gray and slightly bleak, they now shone with bright color and vibrancy. Since the war, as with most things, it seemed, the buildings had been rebuilt, repainted and all-around reborn.

As Harry took it all in, the realization of how log it had been since he'd last been there settled within him. He suddenly found himself looking forward to the upcoming year.

"Well, boys," Draco piped happily, "where to first?"

Harry cast a surprised glance at the Potions Master. "You want to shop together?" he asked, not sure if he should believe the offer.

Draco shook his head and chuckled softly. "Well, why not? The boys are obviously getting on well enough. And we haven't tried cursing each other this whole way."

Harry nodded his head. "I guess we've been civil enough this far. Let's press our luck." He chuckled and turned to the boys. "Well, where to first?"

Scorpius smiled brightly and grew excited. "Can we go to Weasleys', Father?" he asked.

James jumped eagerly in agreement. "Yeah! Can we?" he pleaded. "We haven't seen Uncle Gred or Uncle Forge in near forever."

Draco looked at Harry with his eyebrow raised. "Gred and Forge?" he pondered.

Harry laughed and started for the joke shop. "Fred and George began calling each other those names a while back. People couldn't ever tell them apart, so they took it even further to confuse the masses. Even Molly had trouble telling them apart some days."

The group continued their trek in relative silence until Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was before them. Like the other businesses around Hogsmeade, the building was new and brightly painted. Almost garishly so, with purple, green, and orange splashed together and clashing terribly. The twins certainly knew how to go over the top.

James and Scorpius ran ahead and pushed the door open. They were immediately hit by shelves upon shelves of various tricks, jokes, and a large number of odds and ends. Not sure where to begin, James stood in awe of the place. Yes, he'd been to the shop his uncles had in Diagon Alley, but it was still amazing to see what they built with their own two hands.

James and Scorpius decided to start at one side and work their way to the other. Their fathers were not far behind them and entered the store as the boys went to the right.

Harry was impressed by the size of the store. The interior was charmed to be larger than the exterior led you to believe. And while it wasn't as big as the shop in Diagon Alley, it was just as whimsical. The twins were doing well for themselves and it showed.

"Well, well, well," drawled the unmistakable voice of one of the Weasley twins. "Our little brother Harry finally comes to see what he helped make possible." George Weasley wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and gave a quick squeeze. George looked around the younger man, searching for his youngest nephew. Coming up empty handed, he looked back at Harry. "Where's Jamie?" he queried. "Don't tell me that my darling sister has decided to show some responsibility."

Harry shook his head and gave a harsh laugh. "No, Forge," Harry denied. "Ginny's not around much. Not even during the off-season." Harry returned the one-armed hug from his brother. "As for Jamie...He and Scorpius ran in here just ahead of us. I'm sure they're running here somewhere."

George gazed at Harry in confusion. "Scorpius?"

"My son," Draco piped as he stepped forward.

George glanced between the two younger men in surprise. Burying his shock, he nodded his head. "Professor Malfoy," he said cordially. "Always a pleasure to have of on the Hogwarts staff stop by."

Draco chuckled softly at that. "Well, then, you should be doubly pleased, Weasley, considering that Harry here has officially taken the esteemed position of DADA instructor."

George clapped Harry on the back. "Congrats, mate!" he exclaimed. "Always knew you'd be a great teacher. Look at your performance with the D.A."

"I'm just glad to be useful again," Harry said with a smile. "James and I..."

"Uncle George!"

Harry was stopped by the flying blur that was his son. James squealed happily as he was swung in a circle and wrapped in his uncle's arms.

"Ah-HA!" George cried as he hugged his nephew tightly. "There's my King James!" He set James down in front of him and looked him over. "Look at you...Already almost as tall as your dad was at 11."

Harry rolled his eyes at George's comment. "Alright, yes," he sighed. "We all know that I am vertically stunted. Not my fault."

"How are you vertically stunted, Mister Potter?" Scorpius asked innocently, his head cocked to the side. "You seem quite tall to me."

Draco stepped beside his son and firmly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's a very personal question, Scorpius," he admonished. "And one that is not any of our business."

Scorpius' eyes widened, quite aware that he had been reprimanded. "Of course, Father," he whispered as his gaze fell to the floor. "Please, forgive me for my transgression, Mister Potter. It won't happen again."

Harry felt his heart constrict painfully as he watched the boy fold in on himself. Not wanting Scorpius to feel like he'd done something terrible, he turned to Draco and asked, "I'd like to talk to Scorpius outside for a moment, if that's alright with you?"

Draco paused and looked at Harry for all of a few seconds before he nodded his head. He released Scorpius' shoulder and gently nudged him toward the elder Potter. "I will help Weasley keep an eye on James," he offered. At Harry's nod, he threw out teasingly, "If he's anything like you, he very well may get into trouble in the next five minutes."

"Oh, ha ha, Malfoy," Harry shot back as he stepped next to Scorpius. He did give James a well aimed look that said "behave yourself" before he offered his hand to Scorpius.

Scorpius, who had kept his gaze downward, timidly took Harry's hand and let himself be led outside.

End Chapter 3

A/N: I had thought to continue on, but I figured that this would be a good spot to leave it and a great pick up for the next chapter. My muse seems to like what I have written thus far, and he has a few ideas going. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, please review.


End file.
